Rain and Storm
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Opposites don't attract or ... do they ?


G x Asari 8D

* * *

><p>G x Asari Ugetsu<p>

Rain and Storm

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Outside was a mess. The rain fell and lightning boomed as G looked out the window solemnly. Sighing heavily, he turned away from the huge glass windows in his room. "What bad weather…" Asari commented as he walked into his comrade's room, interrupting his thoughts. He put on a thoughtful face for a few seconds before he laughed.

"What's so funny Asari?" G's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the tall man who stood before him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering about why you didn't like this weather, since you are the Storm Guardian and I am the Rain Guardian."

"Very funny Asari, very funny…"

While he was talking, Asari had already moved over to the windows where the red-haired man was standing. The usually clean glass was stained with dirt and something red. But each time something spattered onto it, the rain immediately brushed it away.

"The rain… It's washing away all the blood that has been spilled today isn't it…" The Ran Guardian mused as he pursed his lips together.

"Asari… Must you be so sentimental and dramatic?" Not even bothering to look back at the other man in the room, Asari strode out of the room as he answered.

"Because I am that way G, because I am…"

_Weird sentimental idiot. _G thought as he also began to walk out of his room. Watching the rain was beginning to depress him and honestly, he didn't want to turn into someone like Asari. He _was _the Storm Guardian after all.

As G walked, he passed Giotto in the hallway.

"Ciao Primo…"

"Nice weather we are having no?"

"It's nice."

Giotto chuckled as he waved good-bye and went on his way to wherever he was going.

G walked into the library which was at the end of the hall. He felt like reading something for some odd reason. Picking up a random book, he opened it slowly and scanned the page. It was a non-fiction book about rain.

Visibly miffed, G shut the book and picked another one, again at random. This one was a book about how rain was created. _Why the hell is every book in here about rain?_ He thought with an annoyed tone. Then he realized that he couldn't get Asari out of his mind and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Meanwhile, Asari Ugetsu was also thinking of a certain handsome red-head. Smiling, he remembered the events of that afternoon. It was rare that he got to spend any time with G alone so he cherished every moment. Then, a small knock on the door startled the traditionally-dressed man.

"Come on in…" He said quietly. To Asari's surprise, it was G who proudly strutted in the partially opened door.

"G… Why are you here?"

"I'm here because… Because I want to be here…" And with that, G locked the door and approached a very confused Rain Guardian.

"What are you doing?" Within seconds, both their lips were attached to each other and they were fiercely making out. Asari felt that G's lips were soft, like velvet. G thought that his kiss mate's lips tasted like candy. It was kind of cute.

"Mm…"

Eventually, the two were lying horizontally on a large sofa. But then, G broke the kiss and sat up.

"G… What are you doing…? You're leaving already?" asked an astonished Asari.

"Yes. Asari… I have to go now. I'm tired and I wish to sleep…" He had his hand on the door now, as he had crossed the small-ish room in a few steps.

"You know G, you could always sleep with … me…" Asari stuttered in a feeble attempt to stop G from leaving him. Obviously, it didn't work. The older man opened the door and turned back to look at the younger one.

"I could, but I don't really think Primo would approve…"

"Mmm… I approve…" Giotto's voice rang out behind a surprised G. He spun around and was face to face with Giotto whom was leaning on the doorframe.

"P-primo… You approve…?" He asked incredulously. Giotto nodded with a smirk wide on his face. Then he stalked away. The two opposites stared at each other for a bit.

"I still cannot stay… I wish to sleep in my own bed… Maybe next time, Asari Ugetsu, maybe next time." Asari stared at his lover's back as he walked away. Then he sighed and collapsed onto the bed as he fell into a deep sleep.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

After a restless night, G woke up to the sound of rain lapping at his window panes. _Rain…_ Pulling a pillow over his head, he forced himself back to sleep. And in his sleep, he dreamed of Asari.

But the sound of rain did not soothe the real Asari as he lay awake in his bed. He stared at the clock. 7 Am. Sighing, he gave up as he got up and yawned. He decided it was time to pay a surprise visit to the 10th Generation Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Yamamoto Takeshi was sleeping with Hayato Gokudera when Asari Ugetsu appeared. Both their arms were wrapped around each other lovingly as their legs were tangled underneath the covers. Asari looked at the Rain Guardian and Storm Guardian sleeping together and he chuckled.

_Seems like the 10th Generation Rain and Storm Guardians are also a couple…_ He thought to himself. Then, suddenly, G appeared out of Gokudera's ring. This woke both of them up.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Gokudera shouted at G and Asari. Yamamoto merely smiled.

"Yo Guys!"

"I see that you two are also 'together'…" The older red-headed male smirked as he observed this with a crazily amused look on his face.

"I don't need to hear your opinion, G!"

"Ahahaha~" Yamamoto and Asari Ugetsu laughed together in perfect unison.

"So how are you two doing?" The Rain Guardian asked as he smoothly changed the subject.

"We are doing fine!" Answered Yamamoto with a huge smile on his face. Gokudera yawned and went back to sleep with a very annoyed look on his face. G made a disapproving look.

"How come my successor is so weak… Going to sleep so quickly." He whined. Asari merely smirked and patted Yamamoto on his shoulder.

"My successor is cool." The two beamed at each other happily in a moment of pure bliss.

"Thanks, Asari-san."

"G… We should go now. Back to the castle." G disappeared back into Gokudera's Storm Ring and appeared in the Primo Family's castle. Asari did the same after saying farewell to Yamamoto.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

As soon as they had gotten back, the two diligent guardians went to their respective places to train. Asari at his dojo and G at the target range. "Bulls-eye!" G called out happily into the open air. The good mood was ruined when Asari came running at him, his face completely red.

"G!" He cried.

"We are under attack! Come help!" G took his bow and ran out to the outside of the castle where the other Guardians were fighting. They fought for a little while. The enemies weren't hard to beat; the problem was just that there were so many of them.

When the enemies were all defeated, Giotto spoke. "Guys, good job defending our castle today!" Everyone gradually headed inside to rest.

G and Asari headed to the kitchen. They both reached to grab a box of cookies and their hands touched. At the same time, the oddly matched couple blushed as G hurriedly grabbed the box.

"Asari… Since we both want the cookies, we can share in my room…" Asari agreed and they both walked the long hallway and stairs to G's spacious room. His room was at the very top of the castle so the view was the best.

Asari looked out the window to see that the sun had come out and the view was amazing. G smiled and bit into a cookie while at the same time pushing a cookie into the traditional looking man's mouth. Asari was surprised but he quickly caught on. Chewing on the cookie, the Storm Guardian watched the Rain Guardian eat the cookie. The way he chewed and moved his mouth was… was tempting to G.

_What the hell am I thinking… _With a shake of his head, he shook the thought out of his mind.

"G… Want to play a game?" asked Asari. G was caught off guard.

"It depends… Which game?"

"Monopoly!" Asari answered him with a smile. G thought about it then nodded curtly.

"Fine, we can play… I'll go ask some other people while you set up…" G ran around and everyone said they would play except Lampo who said that he would just watch. When the entire bunch reached G's room, they all had a big surprise…

Asari Ugetsu, the great swords-master, was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Everyone was horrified.

"ASARI!" They all shouted, G screaming the loudest. Giotto was simply appalled. How could one of his strongest Guardians have been reduced to this state? Daemon Spade did a quick autopsy on Asari and told everyone that Asari was hit by a blunt object from behind. He was taken by surprise.

As G stared at the body, he noticed something. The body was moving. The chest was heaving up and down. Then Asari opened his eyes slowly.

"Everybody? G? Daemon? What are you all doing here?" Then he felt the searing pain in his head that he had not detected. Because when he was hit from behind with his guard down, he blacked out almost immediately. Giotto was very cool-headed.

"Asari, can you tell us what happened?" Asari nodded his head slowly.

"I was behind the bed when I heard two men talking. They were sent to kill you, Primo. Then they saw me here and decided to attack me so I wouldn't reveal their plans… One of them distracted me while the other came up from the back! Sorry that I failed you…" G hugged Asari close.

"It's okay. You're safe now, Asari, you're safe…"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it? :D Review please ~<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
